The Wisdom of Youth
by DragonChaos
Summary: SG1 are investigating a planet when a crystal transforms them into teenagers. JS shippy goodness. Rated T for safety. Chapter 5 posted...don't forget to review!
1. D'oh!

Title: The Wisdom of Youth

_a/n__: I came up with this idea while reading several stories about SG-1 becoming children…But then I wanted to see what would happen if they became teenagers. Hopefully you will enjoy. This is my first attempt at an SG-1 fanfic. Please r 'n r. __J_

Chapter 1: Do'h!

"All right kids, we're supposed to report back to Hammond in about an hour, and it will probably take that long to hike back to the 'Gate…" Colonel Jack O'Neill looked meaningfully at his two favorite geeks. "So we need to pack it up."

"But sir…"

"Jack, we…" Major Samantha Carter and Doctor Daniel Jackson both started at once.

"Ah, ah!" Jack waggled his finger at them. "We move out. _Now_." He glanced over at Teal'c, who merely nodded and hefted his staff weapon. He distinctly heard Daniel grumble something about a 'grumpy old man' but Jack just let it slide. He'd get him back for it later, he thought with a wicked grin.

They'd come to this desert planet merely as a routine exploratory mission, and Daniel had been overcome with ecstasy when the UAV discovered the ruins several miles from the 'Gate. Sam even became excited when she discovered that the ruins were made out of an element they hadn't encountered before, and she became just as chipper as Daniel. Teal'c was…well, being Teal'c-ey. Jack's mood, however, was increasingly becoming more agitated because of the heat (which Daniel and Carter seemed to have no problem adjusting to) and the fact that his knee was killing him from walking about a bazillion miles.

"All set, sir!" Carter said smartly, helping Daniel to hook up his pack to his vest. Jack nodded to her in acknowledgement and began to head out, taking point, and the rest of the team followed. The enclosed shady area they were in was hot and stifling, but it was nothing compared to the next area of the ruins whose roof had caved in many years ago. Jack adjusted his baseball cap, his face set in grim determination.

"Why can't the planets we go to ever be like the Bahamas?" Jack muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something, O'Neill?" Jack jumped slightly when he realized that the big Jaffa was so close beside him.

"Nah, just talking to myself, T." Jack shrugged and strode forward. Teal'c raised his eyebrow but said nothing. "People do that when they start getting…" Jack as a shadow seemed to pass over them. He held up his hand so the others would stop, and gestured upwards.

The storm brewing there seemed unnatural, the dark clouds blotting out the blue sky that had been there but moments before. Thunder rumbled loudly overhead, causing Jack to kneel down in surprise. "What's going on?" He raised his voice so as to be heard over the noise.

"I don't know, sir!" Came Carter's reply. "Maybe we should go back inside!"

"Yea, get inside!" Jack followed the others and made it inside just in time to turn around and see a large bolt of lightning strike the ground where they had previously been standing. The noise was deafening, and the wind was kicking up sand and blasting it into the ruins.

"Holy Hannah…" Jack heard Sam breath when the noise had died down a bit.

"I guess we're stuck here…" Daniel looked around, and his tone told the colonel that he was none too sorry to be stuck here.

"At least until the storm clears up." Jack told him.

"Could be a while, looks pretty nasty…" Daniel looked at him, his blue eyes hopeful.

"All right, fine! Go play archaeologist!" Jack's tone was angry and frustrated. He really had been looking forward to getting out of there. The look on Daniel's face, (the one of complete glee and utter idiotic happiness) softened Jack up a bit. He sighed heavily. "Hopefully Hammond will send a MALP through and realize that there's no way we'd be running around in weather like this…"

"I'm sure he will, O'Neill." Teal'c grave voice did little to soothe Jack, but when he looked at Sam, who looked just as happy as Daniel that they were staying, he couldn't help but grin.

"Yea, well, at least the geeks get to get their geekiness out of their systems!" He tried to pretend he was still angry, but the amused twinkle in his eyes gave him away. Sam merely flashed her brilliant smile and him and he was officially won over. "I'm gonna make a campfire."

Sometime during the stormy night, after a lovely dinner of MRE's and SG-1 was asleep in their sleeping bags, the campfire's light died out. A few moments later, the firelight was replaced by a glowing light that emanated from the large crystal in the center of the room, the one Carter and Daniel had been examining most of the evening. The light suddenly became very intense, enveloping the sleeping forms. And just as suddenly as hit had light up, it winked out and left SG-1 in complete darkness.

Jack woke up the next morning feeling better than he had in years. This of course struck him as odd because his back had strongly protested against sleeping on the hard floor of the temple before he had gone to sleep, and normally this was a sure sign that he would definitely have a stiff back in the morning. He sat up experimentally, noticing the normal twinges were gone, as were the normal aches and pains that came with his first movements of any morning. Looking around to check on his teammates, he breathed a sigh of relief to see them all sleeping, and he felt even more reassured when he heard Daniel's gentle asthmatic snore. Besides the snore and the other sounds of even breathing, there were no other sounds, and Jack noted the storm must be over.

He pulled himself out of his sleeping bag with relative ease, which again surprised him somewhat, and he went about getting the fire rekindled so they could have breakfast and coffee.

Sam awoke with a start. She sat up quickly and looked around, only to see a young man standing over the fire waving his hand around and cursing. She pulled her sidearm and trained it on him. "Freeze!" She said loudly, the tone of her voice commanding. The young man indeed froze and stared at her, his dark brown eyes wide and his hand forgotten. "Who are you?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Daniel and Teal'c making moves to get up immediately. She was startled, however, when she saw another young man emerging from the sleeping bag that had previously contained Daniel. He put on his glasses, glancing around, and Sam thought he looked familiar. She was somewhat relieved when she saw that it was indeed Teal'c who was standing over his sleeping bag, armed with his Zat gun.

That relief was quickly washed away when she saw that the gun was trained on her.

"Teal'c!" The young man standing by the fire shouted. The large Jaffa looked very confused for a moment, but then trained his gun on the man who had just spoken to him.

"Who are you?" Teal'c bellowed. The young man blinked. Sam had seen that blank look before…many times.

"Uh, T, you feelin' alright there, buddy?" He adjusted his baseball cap. "It's me, Jack." Sam's mouth fell open.

"Colonel?" She asked hesitantly. She realized her voice sounded a little different.

"Sam?" The boy with glasses was now standing and looking directly at her, his brow furrowed in a very familiar expression, his blue eyes betraying his confusion.

"Danny?" 'Jack' asked from across the way. Teal'c began to lower his weapon, glancing at the young people standing around him. "What in the _hell_ is going on here?"

"I…don't know, sir." Sam stood up, realizing her clothes were somewhat baggy on her. Jack looked at her, and she gazed back at him. _Good lord, he's handsome_, came an unbidden thought. There was no mistaking it, only the Colonel had those chocolate brown eyes, and only the Colonel could make her suddenly feel like melting just by looking at her. His hair was definitely darker, a darker brown than even when she'd first met him, but was still just as messy and untidy as always. His features were a little softer, less weathered, but that little furrow that was always between his eyebrows was still there, if not as pronounced. He even had that scar that went through his left eyebrow. They apparently had been staring at each other for several moments, because they heard Daniel cough loudly.

Sam looked towards Daniel, but Jack continued to study his 2IC. She had the same haircut, same golden hair, same bright blue eyes, but there was something about her that just seemed…younger. Her face seemed to be a bit rounder, her cheekbones less defined, as though she was a teenager or…something. The way she had been looking at him a few minutes ago, well, Jack knew that look. That look was definitely Samantha Carter, the one of intense concentration that she got when she was trying to solve a puzzle or fix one of her doohickeys. She even pursed her beautiful pouty lips the same way…_The way that always makes me want to kiss her…_

"Jack!" Daniel said sharply. Jack was shaken out of his reverie by a hand shaking his shoulder slightly. He turned to regard the young man, who looked like the teenage version of his best friend. Same brown hair, same inquisitive blue eyes, which at that moment were gazing at him with a deep concern. "Are you all right?" Not really knowing how to respond, Jack just shrugged. Daniel's glasses slipped down to the edge of his nose and he automatically pushed them back up. Jack noticed that Daniel seemed much lankier than he'd ever seen him.

"O'Neill," Teal'c said suddenly. "If that is indeed who you are, it would appear that you, Major Carter, and Daniel Jackson have all become younger versions of yourselves."

"Do'h!"

_a/n: Let me know if you like it:)_


	2. Undomesticated Equines

Title: The Wisdom of Youth

_a/n: I haven't really decided what time frame to put this in, but I'm leaning towards sometime during season five or seven, mostly because I need Cassie to be old enough to be in high school, but I need Daniel to be there and I want Janet to be alive . Why, you ask? Read and find out! __J_

Chapter 2: Undomesticated Equines

After deciding that the first order of business was to get back to the SGC, the team hiked back through the desert to the Stargate and dialed home. Their reception wasn't pleasant, but General Hammond decided that the best way to handle the situation was to have the group escorted immediately to the infirmary. He knew for a fact that the girl who stood on the left of the young man in a baseball cap as they came through the 'Gate was Samantha Carter, but only because he remembered what she looked like when she was about sixteen years old.

"What can you tell me, Doctor?" Hammond questioned Doctor Frasier as he stood by the entrance to the infirmary. He looked about the room at the younger versions of his officers, noticing that the young man claiming to be O'Neill was fidgeting about and playing with the hoses on the IV next to his bed, something he had seen Jack do before, if only with more gray in his hair.

"The blood work checks out, sir," Janet glanced down at her clipboard and marked something in with her pen. "They are who they say they are, and they seem to have retained their adult memories, even if they're bodies are younger."

"What's caused this to happen?" George looked back to Janet.

"I'm not quite sure, sir, but something has affected their cells in their bodies to regenerate, essentially making their ages half of what they were before."

"So, basically you're telling me that SG-1 are now teenagers, with the exception of Teal'c."

"Well, Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill, sir," Janet explained slowly. "Teal'c is around fifty years of age, while the Colonel is about twenty-four to twenty-five years old. Major Carter is somewhere around seventeen and Daniel is about nineteen or twenty." She added.

"Is it safe to let them out of quarantine?"

"I'd say so, there's no evidence of any viruses, nanites, bacteria, or anything that could potentially be spread to the rest of us."

"Good." General Hammond walked over to the 'kids'. "Colonel O'Neill."

"Yes, General?" Jack sat up straighter.

"I'd like to know what happened to you four, we'll debrief as soon as you're discharged." He turned to look at Janet once more. "Doctor, I'd like you to join us as well." Janet nodded solemnly.

"Yes sir." General Hammond walked out of the infirmary briskly. Jack glanced over at Sam for the hundredth time since they'd been sitting in the infirmary and saw she was looking at him as well. He felt his insides do a happy dance when she smiled briefly and blushed. _Well, I can remember being an adult, but I definitely feel like a kid again._ He gave her a lopsided grin, just to see if he could get her to blush even more. His grin turned into a wide smile when he saw her go crimson and suddenly become very interested in her shoes. His smile suddenly stopped when he realized that she was still his 2IC, no matter how old they all were. Coughing into his fist, he stood up.

"Well, let's go debrief, shall we?" He looked directly at Sam and couldn't help but wink at her when she turned almost purple. _Dammit, stop that, O'Neill!_ He silently ordered himself.

"You guys are good to go." Janet told him with a half-concealed amused expression on her face.

"Yes, ma'am!" Jack did a mock salute and lead the rest of his team to the briefing room, but not before Janet briefly caught Sam's attention and pointed to Colonel O'Neill, fanning herself with her other hand and pretending to faint. Sam glowered at her and stomped out of the room. Janet giggled to herself, only to realize that her nurses were staring at her, not at all trying to hide their amusement.

"Oh, go back to work!" She ordered, not in the least bit disconcerted. She then followed SG-1's suit and went to the briefing room as well, her medical files tucked securely under her arm.

"So, basically, we're the same, just our ages were cut in half?" Daniel queried Janet after she had explained the situation to the room.

"Yes, exactly Daniel. I don't quite yet understand how, but I'm working on it. Hopefully we'll be able to get you guys back to normal soon."

"How soon?" Jack put in.

"I'm not sure yet. Until we know what caused it, we won't know how to reverse it."

"Has my symbiote been affected, Doctor Frasier?"

"Yes, although it probably won't really know the difference since it was only a few years old to begin with." Teal'c leaned back in his chair and interlaced his fingers together, bringing them up to his chin and regarding Janet thoughtfully.

"We're sending another SG team through the 'Gate to check out the ruins you were investigating to see if there's any evidence that it had something to do with your…transformations." General Hammond said. "Until then, I would like you all to remain on base," and when he saw Jack about to object, he added, "at least for now."

"Yes sir." Jack sank back into his chair, pouting. He really wanted to get off base and go home or go do something. He had so much energy, and felt like he hadn't in, well, about twenty-five years.

"I'm taking you all off the active duty roster for now, and it will remain that way until we figure something out." General Hammond gazed around the room, seeing nods of affirmation coming from each individual. "Very well, dismissed." The all got up and filed out of the briefing room.

As soon as they had left the room, Jack spun around to face his teammates, a big goofy grin plastered on his face.

"So, who's up for a game of basketball?"

"Ohforcryinoutloud…" Sam said under her breath.

A week flew by, and SG-1's 'condition' remained the same. They kept themselves very busy, as they all had energy abound (especially the Colonel) and spent a lot of time playing sports or having some sort of physical tournament. Finally, however, after having to deal with the whining of his 2IC and getting confirmation from Janet that they weren't really needed on base, General Hammond decided to let them off base, but only if they stayed together and tried to stay out of trouble. After all, if O'Neill was rowdy and uncouth before when he was an older man, he could only _imagine_ the sort of trouble he could get himself into now.

The bright point of all this for Sam was that she would get to see Cassandra, who she hadn't spent very much time with as of late and felt that a visit with her was far overdue. She was very much looking forward to seeing her goddaughter, even if she was basically the same age as her now.

It was decided that Jack's house was where they would stay while off-base since Sam's house was surrounded by neighbors who would find four young people living in her house odd, Daniel's apartment was too small, and Teal'c lived on base anyway. Plus his house was the biggest.

As it was the beginning of December, it was snowing and cold, and the ground was covered in a fresh layer of powdery white. Cassie was there waiting for them when they arrived at Jack's home, having let herself in with her spare key that Jack had given her.

"Holy Hannah!" She cried out when she saw them all. "I mean, my mom told me you'd be different, but I was expecting some kinda deformity or something…" She smiled when she looked at Jack, who gave her a O'Neill half-smile in return, but she squealed when she saw Sam and Daniel. "Wow! You guys could go to my high school!" Sam and Daniel looked back and forth between each other for a second, then back to Cassie somewhat apprehensively. "This is totally cool! We're _so_ having a slumber party tonight!" She hugged them all excitedly, her face lit up like a Christmas tree. Jack was instantly reminded about how Carter used to get when she saw something new on their adventures, the same sort of jubilated exuberance, bright eyed with a big smile.

"What is involved in this celebration of sleeping?" Teal'c inquired.

"That's _slumber party_, Teal'c," Jack suppressed a grin. "You sit around and eat food, talk, and have a good time while doing it. Think of it as a sort of _bonding_ ceremony, T. And that sounds great, Cass. Let's order some pizza."

"Sweet!" Cassie squealed again. "I'll get right on that sir!" She mock-saluted Jack and ran into the kitchen to grab the phone. "This'll be the awesome-est slumber party ever!" She called before she started ordering pizza.

"Oh yeah," Daniel said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Awesome-est _ever!_"

"If this is indeed the sort of ceremony that O'Neill describes it as," Teal'c looked directly at Jack. "The undomesticated equines could not keep me from participating."

_a/n__: Thanks for the support guys, keep it coming! The next chapter will be sugar-high, raging teenage hormone goodness. I will post more soon. Till next time, campers:P_


	3. Light Bulbs

Title: The Wisdom of Youth

_a/n: I always felt kind of bad for Jack in the other fics about them becoming younger, as he usually seemed to get stuck being the "parent" figure…which in a way is absolutely fine, because that scenario offers up the whole Charlie dynamic and he gets to be a dad without having to compromise or jeopardize his or Sam's career…But I had to let him be part of the fun in this one. Just had to! Besides, a younger Jack O'Neill…woohoo! __J Of course, he's handsome no matter how old he is… ;)_

_Now, thanks for the reviews folks, keep 'em coming! Let me know if you think I should try certain scenarios or if you have any ideas for the story in general. Suggestions are welcome, as always...As is constructive criticism._

_BTW: There will be some "underage" drinking in this coming up soon, but it won't be Cassie. And it won't really be "underage" since they're all over thirty in reality, but hey._

_On with the story!_

Chapter 3: Light Bulbs

"So what's the plan, Cass?" Jack asked Cassie once she'd gotten off the phone and he and the rest of SG-1 were all lounging about on the couches in the living room.

"Well, how about we get sleeping bags and all camp out in the living room?" She suggested. "That way we can watch movies well into the night or play games or whatever." Cassie's smile was huge, but her face fell a little when she noticed Sam and Daniel weren't really all that excited about her idea. "Come _on_ Sam, it'll be fun! Don't be such spoilsports. Even Uncle Jack wants to do it!" It felt a little weird for her to call the young man sitting on her couch her "uncle", but it was an old habit so she did just the same.

"Yeah, you two," Jack turned his gaze onto Sam and Daniel, who had taken up sitting together on the loveseat. "You're gonna have fun tonight. That's an order." Daniel snorted at this, but then tried to turn in into a cough. "Daniel, you just volunteered to pay for the pizza." Jack said with a grin. Daniel responded with a glower over the top of his glasses, but didn't say a word, especially when Sam didn't quite suppress her giggle in time. "And as for you, Major Samantha Carter, you get to set up the sleeping bags." She looked aghast.

"What about you and Teal'c…sir?" Sam added belatedly.

"Oh, we'll be…supervising." He waggled his eyebrows at her, causing to grin in spite of herself.

"How about we go get some snacks?" Cassie put in. "I mean, no offense Uncle Jack, but you don't really have anything in your kitchen besides beer and moldy bread."

"Yeah, how about you and Teal'c go take care of that?" Jack looked over at his Jaffa friend, who looked very eager to do something. "And rent some movies while you're out, I don't really have too many DVDs besides The Simpsons…"

"As you wish, O'Neill." The big guy was _almost_ smiling. Jack knew this was a sign of Teal'c being excited. "Let's get to it, shall we?" Teal'c nodded and he and Cassie left to go shopping. Sam went to get the sleeping bags, but Daniel sat there, since his only job so far was to pay for pizza. "Hey, Danny-boy, would you mind getting me a beer? Don't drink any though, I mean, your being _too young _and all." Jack's eyes glinted with mischief while Daniel glared at him. He stalked out of the room and retrieved a beer from the fridge, practically throwing it at Jack upon his return. "I guess there are perks to being a _grumpy old man_, eh?" Jack said as he caught the bottle easily.

"Colonel?" Sam called from the hallway.

"Yeah, Carter?"

"I don't know where the sleeping bags are…"

"Hold on, I'll show you." Jack stood up and gestured for Sam to follow him as he walked past her in the hallway. He stopped about halfway to his bedroom and pointed upwards. "Up in the attic." He reached up and yanked on the small handle. A square in the ceiling opened up like a door, with a folded up ladder attached to it. Jack then unfolded the ladder and waved Sam on up. "After you!" Sam climbed up the ladder, and paused a few minutes at the top as she searched around for a light switch.

Jack was captivated by the sight of her nice, round bottom wiggling around as she looked around the attic that he didn't even notice that she'd asked him a question.

"Sir?" She repeated loudly, thinking that maybe he hadn't heard her because her voice was somewhat muffled.

"What?" He was somewhat annoyed that she had broken him out of delightful reverie, and she must have heard it in his tone because she hesitated before asking her question again.

"Is there a light up here?"

"Look straight up." She immediately found the chain and pulled; only no light came on. She pulled again, and again, until she finally said in a defeated voice,

"The light bulb must be burnt out."

"All right, well, come down then, I'll go find another." He decided to stand at the base of the ladder to "help" her down before going to the garage to get a fresh bulb. She took a step back, her foot searching for the ladder, and when she thought she'd found it, she made to step down, her weight shifting. However, her foot missed the mark and she found herself falling backwards.

"Whoa!" She cried out as she tried to grasp the ladder for support, only to miss. She somehow had twisted herself around and ended up in a heap on top of her CO.

Her younger, very solid CO. Who currently seemed to have his arms around her waist. She was straddled over his stomach, her face inches from his, his brown eyes suddenly and intense mixture between humor and…desire?

"Carter," Jack said slowly, his voice low. "Breathing might become an issue here in a minute…"

"Oh!" Sam eyes widened. "I'm so sorry!" She tried to shift her weight off of him, but he held her there with his arms. "Sir?" _Only she would call me "sir" right now…_

"In a minute," Jack growled as he gazed into her eyes, which at that moment had the deer-in-the-headlights look to them. Her soft cheeks were pink with embarrassment, her rosy lips slightly parted and he could feel her warm breath pass over him as her breathing quickened. Jack could feel his heart pounding…_What is wrong with you, O'Neill?_ Normally he would not have allowed this to continue this long, but his hormones were doing happy dances every time she squirmed…

"Ahem!" Both of them looked down the hallway, and Jack found himself looking at a teenage boy wearing glasses upside down. "Everything…all right?" Daniel's tone was more than a little suggestive.

"Can it, Spacemonkey." Jack took one last look at Sam, their eyes meeting briefly before he loosened his grip and she stood up. His body suddenly felt very cold at the loss of contact.

"Do you know what the words 'jail bait' mean, Jack?" Daniel said with a wicked grin as he watched Sam help Jack to his feet. Sam glared at him but said nothing.

"Do you know what the words 'knuckle sandwich' mean, Danny-boy?" Jack replied menacingly.

"Daniel, just because I _look_ seventeen doesn't mean I _am_ seventeen!" Sam interjected before the situation could get more out of hand.

"Yea, well, if he's gonna treat me like I'm too young to have a beer, then he better be treating you like you're too young to…"

"Danny, if you want a beer, go have a damn beer!" Jack's volume had raised a few notches. "I mean, if you want me to treat ya like an 'adult', I suggest you stop acting like a child!"

"Well, at least I'm not a grumpy old…"

"Daniel!" Sam cut in again. "Sir, please…" She tried desperately to get Jack to look at her. When he finally managed to tear his glowering eyes away from Daniel, he glanced down to see Sam's big blue eyes gazing at him pleadingly. His expression immediately softened.

"Yeah?"

"I thought we were supposed to be having fun, sir?"

"Yeah."_ Carter, always the voice of reason, always the one to keep me in check._ He thought to himself.

"Daniel?" She leveled her gaze at Daniel. "You have something you want to say?" Daniel mumbled something unintelligible. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. "I mean…Sorry, Jack."

"Me too." Jack nodded. The doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of the pizza. "I'll get it."

"But, Jack…"

"I'll get it, Danny." Jack said quickly as he brushed past him to answer the door. A few minutes later, three pizza boxes were laid out on the dining room table. "Let's wait 'til Cass and T get back to eat." The other two nodded in agreement. Daniel went back to the living room while Jack and Sam remained in the dining room. Sam tilted her head up at him, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Sir, about those light bulbs…"

"Right." Jack said gruffly. "Light bulbs."

_a/n__: Well, there you go. Some shippiness. I'd like to think that they're acting more touchy-feely because of their hormones, as implied by the happy-dances Jack seem to do…hehe._


	4. UhHuh

Title: The Wisdom of Youth

_a/n: Sorry for the delay, I was out of town and very busy over the weekend, even though I did take my laptop with me, I have a tendency to get carsick when I write while driving…Oh, and it's been decided that this will actually take place during season 5 due to the fact that Teal'c still has Junior (thank you Spacemonkey67 for reminding me!) and I don't want to deal with the whole Pete thing. Oh, and Nyrocat…Good idea! Let's see what I do with that, shall we? Anyway, on we go!_

Chapter 4: Uh-Huh

Teal'c and Cassie arrived home shortly after Sam, Daniel, and Jack had moved the furniture around in the living room and unrolled enough sleeping bags for them all. Jack had discreetly placed his next to Sam's, pretending it was only because their spots were the only ones left. He of course realized this could be a bad idea, but his impulsiveness won over in the end. _Nothing bad could happen, right?_

Cassie's arms were laden with groceries and a bag with movies inside, and Teal'c was carrying cases of beer and soda.

"What movies didja get?" Jack took the bag from Cassie, nearly upsetting the balance of her load and causing her to nearly drop everything before Teal'c swiftly put down his cases and steadied her.

"Gee, thanks for the _help_, Jack!" Cassie admonished once she'd set down the bags. Teal'c leveled his gaze at Jack; a lesser man would have paled under his scrutiny, but Jack had seen it several times, (including when he tried to eat Teal'c's ice cream), and knew that no bodily harm would come to him. Jack felt secure in this notion until he remembered the whole "Jaffa revenge thing" and suddenly realized how glad he was that his sleeping bag was between Cassie and Sam's.

"These are all chick movies!" Jack said after he'd dumped all of the videos out on the coffee table that had been scooted up against the wall. Daniel came over to inspect, as did Sam.

"Is there something wrong with my selection of videos, O'Neill?" The large Jaffa regarded him with one brow raised accusingly from across the room, and Jack noticed Cassie snickering behind him, one hand over her mouth in her attempt to conceal her smirk.

"Uh…no, T…" Jack swallowed, suddenly fearful that his earlier assumption about no bodily harm coming to him was completely and utterly incorrect…

"Oh I _love_ thismovie!" Carter squealed, inadvertently saving Jack from Teal'c's menacing stare as she grabbed a DVD entitled _Fools Rush In_. Jack rolled his eyes at her girly outburst, but smiled in spite of himself. Selma Hayek was pretty hot, after all. "I like the soundtrack to this, too," Sam said somewhat sheepishly when she realized her two male companions were regarding her with unguarded amusement.

"Uh, o…kay…" Daniel shook his head, eyebrows raised, wondering at her sanity. "Anyway, I'm starving!" He crossed the room in three quick strides, grabbed the pizza boxes from the table, and set them on the floor next to his designated spot on the floor. He then proceeded to plop himself down on his sleeping bag and grab a piece of pepperoni, taking a huge bite out of it. Daniel looked around and saw all eyes were on him. "Anyone else gonna have any pizza?" He grinned, the pizza sauce on the corners of his mouth and his glasses perched on the tip of his nose comical. Jack, Sam, and Cassie burst out laughing, Teal'c merely grinned in his amusement.

"Yea, sure Danny-boy." Jack managed to get out between chuckles and grabbed a case of beer. He sat down on his sleeping bag and handed a bottle to Daniel. After a few minutes, drinks and pizza passed out, and _Fools Rush In_ in the DVD player and on the television screen, Jack leaned himself up against the foot of the couch, his legs stretched out in front of him, as he surveyed the rest of the group.

Sam laid herself out on her stomach, her chin resting in her hands and her feet sticking up behind her, crossed at the ankles and waving about in the air. Cassie had taken up a similar position, chewing on her pizza absently in between the moments when she was talking with Daniel. If he didn't know any better, he might have thought they were conspiring…They kept tossing glances back at him and Sam. Daniel was sitting cross-legged and sipping on his beer, constantly having to push his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose as his glasses were too big for his younger face. Teal'c was in his kel-no-reem position, though his eyes were open and there weren't any candles. O'Neill surmised that Teal'c was the only one who was really paying attention to the movie…well, besides Carter that is.

Her gaze hadn't left the screen, and she smiled or giggled at all the appropriate funny parts of the movie, obviously held in rapt attention. A small smile crept onto his face as he watched her, oblivious to his attentions. _She has the cutest feet_… Jack shook his head. _Oui__, O'Neill, seriously_... _CUTE?_ Well, it's not like she could help it if her feet were cute. After their close encounter earlier, Jack felt like he was losing control. _What is _wrong _me?_ He crossed his arms over his chest, silently shaking his head at himself. She seemed more irresistible than ever, and Jack couldn't work out why. Sure, she was a cute girl in her current state, but as a woman she was beautiful. Her startling blue eyes would always be captivating, no matter how old she became. Speaking of her startling blue eyes…

They startled Jack right out of his musings. It was now his turn to have the deer-in-the-headlights look. He grinned sheepishly at her, and she flashed her brilliant smile at him in response. Once again, Jack's insides did a flip-flop. _Ho, boy._ He did the only thing a man could do in a situation like that.

Run.

Jack shifted his feet underneath him and stood up abruptly. It was now Sam who looked startled. Without looking at her, he turned and left the room, mumbling something about how he needed to go to the bathroom. _Did I do something wrong? _Sam thought nervously to herself. Suddenly the movie didn't seem quite so intriguing now that she had other worries on her mind. She got up herself and followed Jack.

She walked down the hall and saw that the bathroom door was open. Upon closer inspection, it became obvious that there was no one using it. She checked the guest rooms and his bedroom, still finding no sign of Jack. "Hmm…" The wheels in her head turning, she decided the only other place he could be would be outside. The sliding glass door in his bedroom led out to the deck, so Sam slid it open quietly and stepped outside. She saw a ladder off to her right, and after glancing around to check if he was on the deck or out in the yard, she shivered. The snow on the ground glistened under the clear, moonlit sky. She sighed, her breath puffing out in front of her. She hugged her arms around her and made a move to go back inside.

"Hey," a familiar voice came from above. She looked up and saw a young man perched at the top of the ladder, his brown eyes dark and shining as he regarded her in the moonlight. "What are you doing out here, Carter?"

"Well," Sam shivered again. "I-I c-came out-t here l-look-king for you…" Her teeth were chattering uncontrollably. In one smooth motion, Jack slid down the ladder with legs braced on the sides and landed near her, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"C'mere," he said, putting an arm around her shoulders and draping the blanket around her in the process.

"T-thanks…" She was still shivering, but she couldn't tell if it was from the cold anymore or not.

"No problem," Jack replied, his tone quiet and gentle as he shoved his other hand in his pocket. He felt her arm tentatively wrap around his waist under the blanket. She felt him tense.

"You okay, sir?" She looked up at him.

"Mmm…" Jack responded.

"What were you doing out here, anyway?"

"Stargazing."

"Ah." She looked back down at her feet, at a loss for words. Despite the cold, she felt her cheeks grow warm.

"So…Wanna come see?"

"See, sir?"

"My telescope!" He waved to the ladder like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh! Um…Sure!"

"After you!" He grinned as he put the rest of the blanket around her and gave her a gentle push in the direction of the ladder. After steadying the ladder for her and having a quick flashblack to earlier with the attic incident (which he promptly pushed from his mind), he followed her up and directed her to the lawn chair he had set up in front of his telescope. "Look, the craters on the moon's craters are really showing up tonight," he said as she looked through the viewer. He put both arms on either side of her to adjust the telescope so he could show her something else. "And Mons Agnes is really visible tonight, too." He realized too late that his chin was almost resting on her shoulder as she looked through the viewer again. Her smell overtook him, a mix between lavender and spice. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Sir, I…?" He opened his eyes quickly and moved so he could look her square on.

"Sam," he said firmly. "No more of that 'sir' business. Call me Jack." Her eyes widened slightly.

"But…I thought…" _What about "keeping it in the room"?_

"Sam." _I don't care about that right now._

"O..Okay…Jack," she whispered. "So…" _What do we do now?_

"Yeah…" _You got me…I'm just playing this by ear._

"Jack, I…" She leaned in just a little closer, her pulse racing. He stared back at her, relishing the way his name rolled off her tongue.

"Yeah?" He took her cue and leaned in a little closer as well, his breath leaving him. Suddenly nothing mattered, the cold, the little voice in the back of his mind telling him to stop… _Screw the regs_…

"I…" She closed her eyes and parted her lips, waiting for it. He shifted so he could close the distance…

"Sam? Jack?" Daniel yelled from below. "You guys out here." Sam sighed in frustration and Jack immediately pulled away, a scowl on his face.

"Ohfercryinoutloud, Spacemonkey!" He growled. "His timing is horrible no matter how old he is!" He looked over the railing and saw Daniel looking out to the yard. "Daniel, we're up here! We'll be down in a second." He turned away from Daniel's questioning gaze to look into Sam's sad one. They stood there for several moments, the unfulfilled longing in their eyes. Finally, Jack climbed down the ladder angrily, Sam following close behind.

"Whatcha doin', guys?" Daniel feigned innocence.

"Stargazing," Sam said simply. "What are you doing?"

"Just wondering what happened to you two…" He regarded them owlishly over the rim of his glasses. "I didn't…interrupt anything, did I?"

"Like the lady said," Jack said forcefully. "Stargazing." He turned on his heel and stalked back into the house, Sam close on his heels, leaving a bewildered and suspicious Daniel on the deck.

"Uh-_huh_."

_a/n__: Hehehe…so close…yet so far! What did you think? Keep those wonderful reviews coming!_


	5. Poor Uncle Jack

Title: The Wisdom of Youth

_a/n: Well, here's the fifth chapter…I just want to say thanks for the support from the people who've been reviewing. You guys rock my socks! Lol I'm happy so many people seem to enjoy this story, especially since it's my first attempt at Stargate SG-1 fanfiction. Please, by all means, give me more suggestions, ideas, or creative criticism._

_On with the show!_

Chapter 5: Poor Uncle Jack

The next movie was picked by Teal'c, and even Jack couldn't complain about the selection, even if it was science fiction. _At least it's more of a blow-em-up shoot-em-up movie…_ He'd never seen _Fifth Element_ before, but Daniel had reassured him that he would like it, hinting (not so subtly) that Milla Jovovich would be enough to keep him entertained. Sam looked somewhat hurt when Jack agreed, and this confused him because he often joked about the varying degrees of hottness when it came to actresses. _Oh well…Women. _He decided there was nothing to be done about it and just stretched himself out on the couch.

About halfway into the movie Jack had to admit, he was entertained, though not really by the reason that Daniel thought he would have been. Sam and Cassie were painting their finger and toenails, and he'd never seen his 2IC act so incredibly…girly before. She was always the type of woman who went out of her way to make sure that she wasn't overly womanly, due to gender discrimination that she often encountered in their society (mostly in the Air Force) and that of other planets'.

And not once before in his life had Jack O'Neill seen Samantha Carter wear bright red nail polish with little shimmery stickers stuck to each nail.

"No giggling, Major," Jack warned, though his eyes glittered with merriment. She looked up at him, her cheeks flushed with mirth (and alcohol; she'd had four beers and she seemed to be set up for the night) and flashed him her brightest smile, and giggled some more. "Better watch it, I _could _charge you with insubordination!" He waved a finger at her.

"Oh, shut up, Jack!" Cassie said. "Let us girls have our fun!" She stuck her tongue out at him, which only caused Carter to break out into another fit of sniggering. Jack, being a little inebriated himself, tried to think of something witty to retort with, but found himself rendered speechless. Instead, he decided the next best course of action would be to get himself another beer.

He made his way into the kitchen and found a very drunk Daniel already there, apparently getting another slice of pizza from the fridge. He swayed dangerously when he straightened up, and took a huge bite out of the hapless slice. Jack noted that the archaeologist was also holding another beer. When Daniel looked like he was about to fall over, Jack went to him and steadied him.

"Easy there, Danny-boy," Jack said as he gently leaned him up against the counter. "How many beers have you had?"

"I'm not a boy!" Daniel protested as he tried unsuccessfully to shrug Jack's hand off his shoulder. "And I've only had sheven beers. What do you care, Jacky-boy? It'sh not like you actshually give a shhhit." He tried to push his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose, but instead poked himself in the eye. "Oww!" Jack, with a somewhat hurt expression on his face, gently pushed Daniel's glasses up for him. "Thanksh, Jack."

"No problem, Daniel." Jack turned to walk away, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"I didn't mean it…"

"Leave it, Danny." He made another move to walk away, but Daniel's grip tightened, making it so Jack would actually have to possibly injure him in order to get away, and, deep down, Daniel knew his friend wouldn't hurt him.

"No!" Daniel exclaimed as he slammed down his beer bottle, a little bit of the liquid inside splashing upwards and landing on the kitchen counter. The look on Daniel's face would have been comical had Jack not been so miffed. With his younger face, he definitely looked like a child about to throw a temper tantrum, but considering the whole "boy" comment earlier, Jack decided not to say anything. "I am _not_ goin' to jusht 'leave it'! Why do you alwaysz do that?"

"Do what?" Jack demanded.

"You know, 'leave it'. It's like, even though you call ush your _family_," Daniel paused for emphasis, waving his arms about as if to encompass the entire household. "But then you don't let any of ush in! I mean, sherioushly, what the hell, Jack?" Jack felt like blowing up in this teenager's face. He felt the urge bubbling up to the surface and threatening to boil over, but he somehow forced it back down with a hard swallow and the knowledge that Daniel gets tipsy off of one beer and seven…Seven meant Daniel would be waking up with one helluva hangover in the morning.

"That's just the way I am, Daniel," Jack reached over and grabbed Daniel's shoulder as he swayed again. "Now, let's go get you settled into your sleeping bag." Daniel nodded, which only caused him to lose his balance again, and Jack now supported his whole weight with one arm around him.

"Jack," Daniel sounded insistent. Jack looked at him sidelong as he half-dragged Daniel into the living room, the other half of SG-1 and Cassie staring at them.

"Yes, Daniel?" Jack paused a moment in his efforts to look at Daniel.

"I love you," Daniel focused on Jack's bewildered and suddenly frightened expression, with nothing but utmost respect in his gray-blue eyes. "You're like the big brother I never had." He grabbed Jack around the waist and pulled him into a fierce, sloppy hug and promptly kissed him on the cheek.

In his shock, Jack couldn't respond, but two facts managed to register themselves in his suddenly non-working brain; one: Daniel had just done that in front of _everyone_, and two: Carter was giggling again. Not just Carter, the entire room. _Teal'c_ was even chuckling. Jack took a moment to recompose himself by fixing a glare at each and every person in the room. When he looked back at Daniel, Jack realized too late that the green expression that Daniel now adorned meant there was no possible way for him to get out of the line of fire.

Two seconds later, Daniel had retched up half a pepperoni pizza onto Jack's tee-shirt.

"Aw, crap Daniel!" At this point the entire room was filled with peals of laughter, but Teal'c managed to get himself under control and lead Daniel to the bathroom in the hall to clean him up, leaving a very irate Colonel in his wake. "I'm gonna go take a shower," he grumbled. The smell of pepperoni and stomach acid almost made his stomach rebel.

"Yes, sir!" Cassie and Sam both said and pulled mock salutes, Sam faltering a little bit as she almost fell over. Jack could still hear them giggling when he made it to the master bedroom, so he shut the door. _This has been one helluva night._ He made his way quickly to the bathroom and stripped immediately, tossing the offensive shirt into a hamper after rinsing it off in the sink.

"Damn Spacemonkey," he muttered under his breath. He turned on the showerhead and got in.

About fifteen minutes later, Jack returned to the living room wearing plaid pajama bottoms and an old faded gray Air Force shirt. Upon his arrival, Sam and Cassie instantly stopped talking and returned their attention to a new movie (Jack surmised that it was _Sleepless in Seattle_) which they obviously weren't all that interested in. He was pleased to discover that Daniel was sound asleep in his sleeping bag and wearing a new shirt as well. He shot a grateful look in Teal'c's direction and Teal'c returned his silent thank-you with a nod that translated into "It was nothing, O'Neill." Teal'c also still had his shit-eating grin in place from earlier, but it had been toned down considerably into an almost imperceptible smirk.

Jack decided he needed that beer he'd been prevented from drinking earlier, so he padded his way into the kitchen yet again in search of it. At that moment, Sam decided that she also needed a beer (while he had been showering she had helped herself to another two bottles of beer), so she followed him into the kitchen. She found the Colonel taking a long drought off of a newly opened bottle. She quickly moved past him to the fridge, only to have her plans foiled by a very strong grip on her upper arm.

"I've already had one of my team members puke on me tonight, Carter," Jack's baritone filtered through her muddled senses. "I _really_ don't want to deal with that again anytime soon." She turned on him suddenly, peering up at him through squinted eyes, scrutinizing his face.

"That's understandable," she said abruptly. She swayed unsteadily and a pair of hands held her by the shoulders. She sighed dramatically, and the alcohol on her breath berated Jack's senses. "Okay, I won't drink anymore Jack." She grinned up at him, her blue eyes kind of hazy and unfocused. "But I won't drink any _less_ either!" She laughed and tried to free herself from his grip; she would have succeeded had not lost her balance and ended up against his chest with his arms wrapped securely around her.

"Okay, that's it, no more beer for you, Sam." He was enjoying holding her like this far too much. He felt that he was taking advantage of her, and the thought of his 2IC kicking his ass in the morning whilst he was hung over suddenly sobered him a little bit and he held her away from him. "I'm serious, Carter."

"Okay…" She stuck out her lower lip for a brief second. "…sir."

"I thought we agreed about the 'sir' thing, Sam."

"Well, you keep calling me Carter! And Major!"

"Yeah, well, old habits die hard, you know?" She giggled at that. "What?"

"I thought you hated clichés."

"Sometimes they're appropriate."

"You mean like 'we'll cross that bridge when we come to it'?"

"Exactly." Her gaze suddenly became thoughtful, and Jack could've sworn that he saw the gears turning behind her bright blue eyes. He realized that he was still holding her, albeit at an arm's length, and let go. That was his first big mistake.

The moment he let go of Sam, she closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. He opened his mouth to curse his traitorous arms that had wound themselves involuntarily around her waist, hugging her close. That was his second big mistake.

Her lips were on his the moment he opened his mouth to speak, her tongue instantly taking advantage of his parted lips. Her sweet, alcohol-laden lips were warm and inviting, and he couldn't resist returning the kiss, his tongue starting its own exploration of her mouth. That was his third and final big mistake.

At his accepting and passionate response, she became bolder, her hands finding their way underneath his shirt and running over his stomach and up to his chest. She dragged her nails over his skin lightly as she brought her hands back down, causing him to gasp into her mouth. She smiled against his lips at his reaction and then deepened the kiss.

Jack's hands, meanwhile, were having the time of their lives exploring the wonderfully soft skin that made up Sam's lower and middle back. They became bolder seemingly all on their own and made their way down to her rump, running over it at first lightly and then gently squeezing, pulling her against his groin. She moaned softly and he released her mouth and kissed her cheek, then her jaw line, then left a trail of firy kisses up and down her supple neck.

Sam suddenly went completely rigid. She pulled back, her eyes going wide.

"Sam, you o…" Before he could finish, he found himself once again being retched upon by one of his team members. "Oh, for cryin' out loud!" Jack threw his hands up in disgust. _Talk about a buzz kill_. Sam looked like she was about to cry, her eyes filling with tears, and Jack instantly regretted his reaction. "Sam, it's okay," he said soothingly. "I'm sorry. Let's just go get cleaned up and get you into bed, okay?" He rubbed her shoulder tentatively. She looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry, Jack…"

"Hey, like I said, it's okay." She nodded numbly, and he grasped her hand. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He turned to lead her out of the kitchen, only to stop suddenly at the sight of Cassie and Teal'c standing in the kitchen's entry. Cassie looked as though she was about to burst out laughing, but Teal'c's eyebrow was raised in a manner that said, "Do you need any assistance, O'Neill?"

"We're just gonna go get cleaned up," he told them matter-of-factly as he pushed passed them hurriedly, wanting to spare Sam any more embarrassment. They made it all the way down to the master bedroom when Jack heard Cassie say in-between giggles,

"Poor Uncle Jack."

_a/n: Poor Uncle Jack indeed! We just had to get Daniel out of the way so he couldn't interrupt them again…hehehehe_

_Don't forget to review!_


End file.
